Lidorias
' is a monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Cosmos. She appeared in episode 1, 2, 7, 30, 32, 55, and 65. After being infected, she became . Subtitle: Ultraman Cosmos Episode 1 History Lidorias was a peaceful monster that lived on Earth that was acquainted with humanity as she was the first monster to live on Kapuya Island, where she was given company by Musashi Haruno and the island's kind owner. Once Chaos Organism invaded Earth, the entity set its sights on Lidorias as their first host. Infecting Lidorias, the peaceful monster became more violent, attacking its visitors as it tried to fight Chaos Organism's influence. Unfortunately Chaos Organism succeeded in taking over Lidorias's mind and body, transforming her into Chaos Lidorias. Luckily Ultraman Cosmos arrived for the first time and fought Chaos Lidorias. After using the Reverse Spike on him after Lidorias fired his energy beam, Cosmos used his Luna Through Eye to see the Chaos Organism possesaing Lidorias.He managed to purify the Chaos within Chaos Lidorias with the Luna Extract, transforming her back to her original peaceful form. Afterwards, Lidorias began to aid EYES and Musashi in the monster sighting which involved Chaos Organism. She reappeared in the 2nd episode where she saved Musashi and assisted EYES in battling against Golmede, but she could only do so much before Golmede gained the upperhand in combat until Cosmos arrived to stop Golmede himself. When Chaos Organism returned and took on the form of Chaos Header Mebut, Lidoras arrived to again save Musashi (whom had been separated from Cosmos after his previous battle with Chaos Header) and assisted EYES in stopping the Chaos threat yet again. When she was able to better resist the Chaos's influence, she was no match for Chaos Header Mebut's brute strength and was taken down with ease by the sadistic lifeform. Once Ultraman Cosmos and Musashi rejoined and acquired his new Eclipse Mode and was beating Chaos Header with ease, Chaos Header Mebut desperately used Lidoras as a shield to protect him from Cosmos. Thanks to Lidorias's already purifyed body, Cosmos's Cosmium Beam phased through Lidorias's body, unharming her but destroying Chaos Header Mebut. Lidoras (as well as Bolgils and Mogrudon,) would appear one last time in the series, helping Ultraman Cosmos and EYES in stopping Chaos Organism's final form: Chaos Darkness. When Ultraman Cosmos and Musashi were separated again, Lidorias, Bolgils, and Mogrudon used their cries to weaken Chaos Organism's long enough for Musashi and Cosmos to rejoin in order to purify Chaos once and for all. Ultraman Cosmos vs. Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle Lidorias would later be seen in the film, Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle where she would team up with Golmede, Bolgils, and Don Ron in battling against the Gloker armies. At first the monsters had the upperhand in taking down the Gloker Pawns, but were soon beaten and driven off once the Glokers transformed into Gloker Rook. Ultraman Saga Lidorias reappeared in a flashback segment to the film, Ultraman Saga. Although not physically playing a role in the film, Musashi Haruno narrates a story to several children taking refuge at Team U's base of a long ago visit to Planet Juran, where several Lidorases, large and small, are seen along with several other monsters. Later in a post-credits scene, they are seen again on Juran as the monsters gather together to watch the sunset by a cliff. Trivia *Suit Actor: Toshio Miyake. *Lidorias is based on the monster Litra from Ultra Q. *Lidorias' suit would later used to created Halen and Flygler. *In a certain stageshow, Ultraman Belial used his Kaiser Belial Claws to turn her back into Chaos Lidorias. Data - Chaos Lidorias= Chaos Lidorias Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 60,000 t Powers/Weapons *Flight: Like her original form, Chaos Lidorias is capable of flight thanks to her retractable wings *Energy Stream: Chaos Lidorias can fire a stream light blue beam of energy from her beak, slightly stronger than her original beam though easily outsmarted by Cosmos. *Claws: In place of Lidorias' hands are whip-like claws. Chaos Lidorias Flight.png|Flight Chaos Lidorias Energy Stream.png|Energy Stream Cosmos vs Chaos Lidorias.jpg|Claws }} Figure Release Information 181054894293.jpg|Bandai Gashapon Lidorias from Bandai Japan Gallery Pictures LIDORIAS.jpg Cosmos vs Chaos Lidorias 2.jpg Cosmos vs Chaos Lidorias 3.jpg Cosmos saga monsters.png|Lidorias, along with several other monsters. dat1330265738361.jpg|Lidorias in an Ultra Zone eyecatch. I like teh visual.png aw how cute.png this is adorable.png Videos ' ' Category:Allies Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Cosmos Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Chaos Organism Victim Category:Female Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Ultraman Saga Kaiju Category:First kaiju Category:Kapuya Island Resident Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Spared Kaiju